As is known in the building sector, in certain joining points between various levels of surfaces covered with tiles or similar sheet-like elements, the use is known of edge protection strips, that is shaped strips of metal, of plastic material or of ceramic material which cover the joining line, for example at inner or outer corners, between side-by-side tiles.
The edge protection strips of ceramic material generally have an exposed surface which is as close as possible or resembles the exposed surface of the tiles they join so as to decrease as much as possible the difference also in color between the discontinuous surfaces joined by the edge protection strip itself.
A need which is felt in the sector is therefore the one of making the exposed surfaces of the strips resemble as much as possible the exposed surfaces of the tiles they join.
Moreover, a further need in the sector is the one of making available a method of production of edge protection strips which is as affordable, quick and accurate as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the mentioned needs of the known technique, within the scope of a simple, rational and affordable solution.
Such objects are achieved by the features of the invention indicated in the independent claim. The dependent claims outline preferred and/or particularly advantageous aspects of the invention.